On est dans la merde
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Ginny a voulu faire une fellation à Draco... Attendez, quoi ! Et Harry alors ? Je comprends plus rien ! C'est vraiment la merde ... -l'auteur n'est pas responsable des possibles dommages fait aux personnages, merci- [Rated T-M? - Drarry]


**Hey ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? **

**Ce soir je viens à vous avec un petit OS que j'ai écris dans mes drabbles que vous pouvez trouver dans mon profil. je l'ai un peu modifié, mais il faut savoir que le style n'est vraiment pas recherché et que j'ai écris ça pour le plaisir sans chercher à trop m'appliquer xD Si vous lisez ça, faîtes-le vraiment pour vous détendre ;)**

**Disclaimer : J'ai rien, que dalle, nada, niente**

**Pairing : Drarry, comme d'hab :33**

**Rated : K+, sauf si je fais le lemon, ça dépendra de vous, et dans ce cas il passera en M ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>On est dans la merde.<strong>

Dans la Grande Salle, assit à une certaine table, appartenant à de certains Serpentards, un certain blond se demandai ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps au brun pour se lever. Surtout qu'il savait bien que le jeudi, il y avait de la tarte à la mélasse pour le petit-déjeuner.

Haussant les épaules mais gardant quand même un œil scrutateur sur la porte, Draco continua de manger, écoutant distraitement ses amis. Il réagit seulement lorsqu'il se fit pousser par Pansy, ignorant sa plaidoirie alors qu'elle clamait son innocence.

Draco avait déjà fini de déjeuner, sans son brun pour l'occuper, mais restai à table, puisqu'il devait patienter encore environ une demi heure avant le premier cours de la matinée.

Il grogna en voyant Granger et Weasley arriver, seuls, et s'apprêtait à se rendre au dortoir de son compagnon pour le forcer à se réveiller, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser à plat sur ses cuisses. Il hoqueta de surprise et regarda immédiatement sous le bois, ne voyant rien à part ses deux jambes et celles des autres Serpentards. Il tenta de toucher ces choses qui reposaient sur ses cuisses mais elles l'évitait chaque fois. Et soudain, il comprit en déglutissant nerveusement.

Les mains caressèrent ses cuisses, les massant doucement, remontant inévitablement vers le haut. Elles atterrirent finalement sur les boutons de son pantalon qu'elle défirent un à un, lentement, observée par un Draco très motivé. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi son amant se faisait aussi pervers à cet instant. Un main caressait son sexe à travers le tissu, de manière un peu brutale, qui fit froncer les doux sourcils du blond. Il rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit à l'entrée de salle, Harry Potter, qui le regardait de manière peu amène. Son sang se glaça et une sueur froide roula le long de son dos.

« Harry ?!» Souffla-t-il, complètement perdu.

Le brun s'élança vers lui, le regard colérique et Draco sauta du banc, incrédule, et jeta un Finite Incantatem sur la chose en dessous de la table, qui révéla un Ginny Weasley dont la couleur des cheveux s'accordait magnifiquement à son teint. Il allait lui crier dessus, mais un violent coup de poing lui coupa la chique. Il tomba à genou, regardant Harry qui lui même tournait son regard sur Ginny, et instantanément, sa colère se transforma alors en une surprise abasourdie.

« On est dans la merde … » pensa Draco.

« Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, s'exclama Harry.

Le rousse ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir de sa cachette, ayant la candeur d'avoir au moins l'air penaude.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna ensuite vers Draco et celui-ci le vit se tendre dangereusement. Voyant l'orage poindre, Draco lui saisit le bras et lui murmura que la Grande Salle n'était pas le meilleur choix pour faire éclater une dispute. Se dégageant violemment, Harry tourna les talons et s'élança vers la sortie, se retournant pour s'assurer que Draco le suivait bien et apostropha la jeune fille.

« Ginny, tu viens aussi. »

Le trio se rendit jusque dans un couloir peu emprunté, ignorant les yeux avides qui les accompagnaient, et s'arrêtèrent non loin du tableau menant aux cuisines.

Harry prit une grande respiration et se retourna enfin, faisant face à une rousse qui semblait trouver l'irrégularité des pierres intéressante et un blond qui devait se retenir de partir en courant, tant il paraissait nerveux et totalement perdu, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Pourquoi la belette femelle avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi Harry ne comprenait pas la situation et avait l'air aussi en colère ? Il voulait régler ça.

« Bon, ok, expliquez-moi. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny s'avança un pas devant lui, voulant prendre la parole avant lui. Draco la regarda avec un air de dégoût, celle-ci relevant la tête pour fixer Harry.

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, Harry... »annonça-t-elle calmement.

Les yeux de Draco étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites, surtout lorsque Ginny lui saisit la main et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air totalement amoureuse du blond. Bon sang mais il ne comprenait rien ! Ils se détestaient merde ! Qu'est-ce quelle croyait faire là ?! La surprise l'empêcha de la repousser, et son incompréhension se refléta sur son visage. Harry le vit, mais préféra leur foncer dessus d'un pas rageur, séparant leurs mains entrelacées pour se diriger ailleurs, n'importe où, laissant les deux derrière lui, soulagé cependant d'entendre les pas accourir derrière lui.

Harry marcha jusqu'à un couloir qui faisait le croisement entre les deux directions vers lesquelles ils devront aller pour leur prochain cours, respirant par de grandes bouffées pour se calmer et analyser, et attendit que Draco le rejoigne, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Harry observa sa mine grave et sérieuse avant de souffler lourdement.

« Bon, écoute Draco, je-

-Je n'aime vraiment pas avoir à m'expliquer mais je t'assure que ce n'est qu'un idiot malentendu. Je t'attendais et je croyais que c'était toi avec ta cape d'Invisibilité sous la table. Mais ce n'était pas pareil alors à ce moment j'ai relevé les yeux et je t'ai vu-

-Et je t'ai vu avec cet air sexy que tu as seulement lorsque nous sommes tous les deux », le coupa Harry en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe. Il avait toujours l'air en colère, mais ironisait avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas ?

«Écoute, je suis peut-être un Gryffondor mais je ne suis pas débile. J'ai bien vu que tu étais aussi pommé que moi. Je ne vais pas faire comme dans ces romans à l'eau de rose et te quitter sur une bête histoire. Ce qui me met en colère, c'est que-argh, pourquoi elle à fait ça ? »

Le Serpentard fut envahi par le soulagement, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire face à un brun en furie, et s'autorisa à prendre délicatement le brun dans ses bras.

« Je veux dire, continua Harry, Ginny ne ferait pas ce genre de blague, pas jusqu'à ce point, et elle avait l'air tellement bizarre … C'est comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire, tout à l'heure. »

Draco, remplaçant son sourire lorsqu'il renifla les cheveux par une mine sérieuse, réfléchissant à ces paroles, puis lui murmura dans le cou :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une blague ? Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas digéré votre séparation. »

Il serra les dents à ces mots.

« On en a déjà parlé, Ginny n'est pas comme ça.

-Tu sembles être persuadé de bien la connaître, mais n'as-tu pas eu la preuve qu'elle était imprévisible ?

-Si, mais …

-Je suis presque sûr qu'elle te veut. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui, mais …

-Et peut-être même que ce qu'elle vient de faire était un plan pour nous séparer...

-Oui mais …

-Et que ça aurait marché si je n'avais pas une si bonne influence sur toi...

-Oui, mais … Eh !

-Et qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin.

-Sûrement, mais je vais lui parler.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Harry, laisse-moi faire.

-Merlin, non Draco !

-Je ne lui ferais pas de mal ! Écoute, je suis plus doué que toi pour ça, aucun mal ne lui sera fait, je découvrirais la vérité par mes propres moyens, je te le promets. Et si ça ne marche pas, je te laisse faire.

-Non, Draco, je te connais, ça va mal finir, je le sens !

-Je te jure de te laisser me dominer ! » S'exclama Draco.

Harry marqua une pause et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pour de vrai ? Dit-il

-Promis.

-C'est ok, alors. »

La sonnerie retentit et Draco était prêt à partir quand Harry le retînt

« Mais ne lui fait pas de mal ! »

Draco hocha la tête et s'en alla à son cours de runes, une seule pensée à la tête

« Elle est dans la merde ... »

Draco avait laissé couler l'événement du jeudi tout le long de week-end, se faisant discret, mais n'oubliant pas d'observer la petite rousse du coin de l'œil dès qu'elle était dans le coin. Il n'obtint cependant rien de très probant. Elle agissait comme si de rien n'était, et si on lui demandai ce qu'il lui avait prit, elle feintait l'ignorance et niait la scène, arguant que la personne avait dû avoir une illusion. Personne n'alla vraiment la questionner, puisque la plupart des témoins étaient des Serpentards, et tout le monde oublia l'incident dès la fin de la journée, voyant qu'il n'y avait eu aucunes répercussions sur le couple. Ce qui était bien dommage, selon l'avis de plusieurs personnes ...

Draco ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, et s'agaçait de voir Harry lui dire des choses comme « tu vois, j'avais raison ! » ou encore de très spirituels « je te l'avais dit ! »

Et finalement, lasse, Draco passa à l'offensive.

Son plan était simple. Provoquer la Gryffondor, qui ne manquera pas de réagir, lui soutirer des informations puis, grâce à un sort de son crû, montrer à Harry les résultats de ses recherches, puis se préparer mentalement à se soumettre pour la première fois de sa vie. Non, en fait, ce n'était vraiment pas simple.

Tout se passa un mardi soir, Harry était au Quidditch, Ron et Hermione également, et Ginny Weasley, bien sûr. Il avait étudié ses habitudes jusqu'à savoir à quelle heure environ elle sortait du vestiaire, soit environ dix minutes après Harry.

Accoudé nonchalamment contre un des murs de pierre, Draco apostropha la rousse au moment où elle sortit.

« Hey, la Belette ! Tu viens de te faire sauter par un énième gars ? C'est qui cette fois ? Neville Longdubat ? Je ne te savais pas aussi désespérée. »

Insulter sa famille, son honneur et ses amis. Combo parfait selon Draco.

Ginny se retourna lentement, comme en proie à une immense colère et darda Draco de son regard le plus mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Malfoy ? Tu crois que parce que tu es le petit joujou d'Harry tu es surpuissant ? Peut-être que lui est aveugle, mais toi je te vois comme tu es une ignoble petite fouine répugnante ! » Cingla-t-elle, le visage transformé par le dégoût.

Draco pensa qu'elle ne faisait de toute évidence pas dans la dentelle, pour une fille. Mais c'était une Weasley, donc difficilement associable avec le terme « fille. ».

« Quoi ? Tu crois mieux convenir pour Harry, que moi ?

-N'importe qui serait mieux que toi, Malfoy ! cracha-t-elle

-Quelle douleur, quelle humiliation ça a dû être lorsqu'il t'a préféré à moi … Tu dois tellement regretter de ne pas avoir eu le temps de baisser son caleçon, une expérience en moins ! Quel précieux trophée cela aurait fait, hein, la Belette ?

-Je regrette surtout de ne pas pouvoir de sortir de tes griffes, grogna-t-elle, les poings si serrés que ses jointure en blanchissaient, à la différence de son visage qui lui rougeoyait.

-Voilà donc la raison de ta stupide blague de jeudi dernier … tu es tellement pathétique … Mais j'avais pourtant bien prévenu Harry, que-

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Draco, qui s'était détourné comme prêt à partir, la regarda d'un air surpris. La mine de la rousse elle-même semblait perplexe.

-De ce matin où tu t'es glissé sous la table des Serpentards pour me toucher, et par ce fait détruire mon couple.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries, Malfoy. » Son ton était déterminé.

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Hasarda-t-il.

-Non ! Et tu n'es pas le premier à me poser cette question, alors soit tu m'expliques, soit je vais chercher ma baguette et là je te jure que Harry n'aura d'autre choix que de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre !

-Quels sont tes souvenirs de cette matinée ? »

Ginny le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

-Je me suis levée en retard et je suis arrivée juste à l'heure pour mon cours. Pourquoi ? Elle grogna.

-As-tu vu des choses différentes où anormales ?

-Non, non ! Quoi à la fin ?!

-Des personnes qui t'ont semblé bizarres ?

-Non je te dis ! Attends ! Si, y'a ta garce de Parkinson qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. D'ailleurs, si elle continue, j'irais la voir personnellement ! »

Les différentes révélations prirent une suite logique et Draco, stupéfait et vraiment, vraiment très en colère, parti en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, ignorant les cris outrés derrière lui.

Elle, elle était vraiment dans la merde.

La nuit était déjà tombée et salle commune des Serpentards rougeoyait sous la lumière provenant du feu et des différentes bougies flottant ci et là. Quand Draco franchit le seuil de sa maison, il fut tout de suite interpellé par des « Hey Malfoy » « Salut Malfoy » « Douce soirée, hein Malfoy ? » qu'il ignora. Il parcourut soigneusement la salle de son éclat argenté et sourit machiavéliquement en ne constatant aucune trace de la brune traîtresse. Draco choisit de ne pas aller la tirer de son dortoir, mais de au contraire la laisser mijoter un long moment.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et se dirigea vers la maison de l'ennemi, décidé à ne pas passer une soirée loin de son brun.

Draco passa à la phase d'observation dès le lendemain. Il étudia les manières de Parkinson en détails, ses habitudes, ses tics aussi. Elle se réveilla à six heures environ tous les matins puis restait presque une heure à faire il ne savait quoi. Ensuite elle descendait à la Grande Salle aux alentours de sept heures et demie et mangeait deux tartines au beurre allégé et une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud. En cours elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de triturer sa queue de cheval et se perdait facilement. Draco ne remarqua pas quelque chose de spécialement louche chez elle, si ce n'est qu'elle semblait se galvaniser de la toute nouvelle attention que lui procurait Draco, au contraire d'Harry qui lui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Draco décida alors d'un plan pour enfin en terminer avec cette histoire, qui n'intéressait personne d'ailleurs.

Il attendit le soir, tapit dans l'ombre, dans une de ces classes abandonnées qui servaient de lieu rendez-vous érotique des élèves.

C'était un soir assez froid, et Draco regrettait déjà ne pas avoir Harry en guise de couverture, qui saurait totalement le satisfaire en guise de réchauffement.

Il entendit des pas pressés et sautillants et l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre pour révéler le visage extatique de Pansy qui l'apostropha

« Drake ? »

Merlin, qu'il avait horreur de ce surnom.

« Oui, Pansy … fit-il de sa voix la plus profonde.

-Je … Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? »

De toute évidence, son ton n'avait pas réussi à la détourner de sa méfiance Serpentarde.

« J'ai compris le petit jeu dont tu as été l'initiatrice, jeudi dernier. » répondit-il.

Dans la pénombre, les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Mon... mon petit jeu ?

-Oui … avec Ginny Weasley ... »

Il l'entendit déglutir fébrilement. Son jeu d'acteur tout le long de la semaine avait donc fait son travail, pensa-t-il avec fierté.

« Mais tu sais, continua-t-il, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela pour attirer mon attention, elle t'appartiens toute entière ... »

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Pansy brillait.

« C'est vrai ? Mais, et Potter alors ?

-Une simple passe, marmonna Draco, chassant un parasite imaginaire de sa main, le plus important à présent, c'est toi... »

Ça gorge semblait lui brûler à ces mots. Heureusement que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Chuchotant un « Draco » emplit d'émotion, Pansy se jeta dans ses bras, entourant son cou et plaquant sa tête contre le torse chaud …

« J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ...

-Se servir de la Belette femelle était une très bonne idée … Comment as-tu fait d'ailleurs ? Je suis très impressionné … chuchota le blond, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant, de sa voix veloutée.

-Je me suis infiltrée dans son dortoir, gloussa-t-elle de plaisir, puis je lui ai lancé l'Impero … je lui ai demandé de te sucer, tout en la surveillant, mais j'avoue être bien contente que tu l'ai arrêtée, et j'ai effacé ses souvenirs pour les remplacer par des faux … »

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment, assez stupéfait il faut le dire. Non seulement elle semait la zizanie dans son couple mais aussi chez les Gryffondors, normalement.

« Potter n'a pas agit comme je le pensais, j'ai pensé que ça n'avait pas marché … Oh ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Drake, qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? »

C'était le moment. Draco se dégagea lentement d'elle pour finir par la repousser de dégoût, vraiment lasse de devoir la toucher et répondit, un rictus sadique peint sur ses lèvres face à sa mine perplexe.

« Moi, je ne sais pas, mais toi, t'es dans la merde. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant une rousse qui fulminait dans le coin de la pièce, le regard dardé sur Pansy, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Drake, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-PARKINSON ! »

Le cri se répercuta dans toute l'enceinte du château, et pendant que Draco rejoignait doucement Harry dans son lit, ses pas furent rythmés par le son des sorts qui se ricochaient sur les murs et s'endormit sur les cris de terreur de la brune qui le bercèrent jusqu'à l'orée du jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! C'était comment ? Caca ? Buerk ? Sooo goood ? x) Bref n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (surtout si vous voulez un lemon ... :P) Et vous pouvez aussi passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google, y'a un peu plus de drarry pas posté ici ;)<strong>

**Bref, gros bisous et à bientôt !**


End file.
